


Two Quickies

by PussNHikingBoots



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #Hannigram, Headcanon, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Series Finale, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PussNHikingBoots/pseuds/PussNHikingBoots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S2 Finale<br/>Short & sweet</p><p>Season 6, Series Finale, headcanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter to Will from Hannibal

My Dearest Will,

I hear you are recovering well after our last tryst. I wish I could say the same. The air here has a fullness to it, like the complexity of a bold wine. It fills my senses during the day. At night I am haunted by my previous life. Images of your eyes and the smell of that awful cologne you insist on wearing. 

My wish for you is that you can understand the consequences of the truth you brought upon us. I can only hope that there is another version of truth lying somewhere inside of you. 

Have you forgiven me yet, Will?

Yours,  
Hannibal


	2. Hannigram Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of the Series Finale final scene

Seasons 6: Series Finale, last scene

 

_[Unknown location]_ Will Graham is sitting on a bed and calls Jack Crawford on a throw-away cell phone.

**Will:** I think it's time we give up the chase. Since his escape from prison, nobody's heard a word. No receipts for fine wine and truffles, no unexplained disappearances of people in positions of high culture. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be. I'm confident that Hannibal will not come calling on either of us - we are safe.

**Jack:** I don't blame you, Will. It's been a long, hard journey. It's almost killed us both more than once. Let's just let it be over. File it away in cold case.

Will hangs up the phone and we see a hand on Will's shoulder.

**Hannibal:** Come back to bed, Will.

Will turns towards Hannibal, they start kissing and fall back onto the bed together.

Fade to black... Hannigram Heaven.

 

_The End._


End file.
